Mamá en huelga
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Barre, pon la mesa, haz las camas, pon la lavadora, plancha, aspira, friega, ordena, frota... Esme está harta de ser mamá 24h. y no tener tiempo para ella. Emmett decidirá ayudarla, a su manera... ¿Sobrevivirán los Cullen a las locas ideas de Emmett?
1. Revolución

**¡Mamá en huelga!**

**Capítulo 1: Revolución. **

Barre, quita el polvo, pon la mesa, haz las camas, pon la lavadora, plancha, aspira, friega, ordena, frota, cocina, compra, quita las manchas, abrillanta, enjabona, caza, diseña, limpia los cristales, los platos, corta las verduras, despeja la mesa, tiende la ropa, cose, seca, traslada, decora, limpia, ordena…

Y así unos cincuenta años, día tras día haciendo siempre lo mismo. ¡Que desagradecido que es ser ama de casa!

Al principio, cuando solo éramos Carlisle, Edward y yo era divertido. Yo cuidaba de ellos y ellos cuidaban de mí, no me suponía un gran esfuerzo. Ahora, muchos años más tarde mis ocupaciones como madre 24h han aumentado demasiado.

No solo tengo más hijos como Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Bella sino que ahora también tengo una nieta y su… bueno, Jacob que está siempre en casa y come por diez, eso sin contar cuando trae a toda la manada. El esfuerzo por tenerlo todo perfecto es similar a organizar un banquete de boda para una familia humana de mil personas.

Ya sé que es lo que estáis pensando:

_Esme, no te quejes, eres un vampiro, no necesitas dormir, eres más rápida y seguro que en cinco minutos tienes todas las tareas listas._

Si pensáis eso es que no os habéis parado a pensar un solo segundo en la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer… Mi día empieza a las cinco de la mañana, tengo que preparar treinta y seis tostadas para que Jacob desayune (y luego untarlas de mantequilla y diferentes tipos de mermelada) y luego diez cafés.

Por otra parte tengo que preparar a Nessie un rico y nutritivo desayuno antes que vaya al colegio, un desayuno de tortitas, zumo, una manzana y un vasito de sangre. Lo peor es que tengo que ir yo a cazar el animal porque a Nessie solo le gusta la sangre fresca.

¡Y cada día quiere un animal diferente! El día que se le antoja ciervo no es ningún problema, ahora que el día que pide avestruz turca… ese día sí que no descanso. Y la pobre Nessie no lo hace a propósito, solo que su madre y su padre la han malcriado.

_Como es la única de su especie la miman demasiado, pero los marrones que se los coma su abuela... _

Luego tengo que llevarlos al Instituto porque Bella no quiere que Nessie conduzca y claro, _¡que nos lleve la abuela! Y yo no soy como el resto de mi familia, a mi me gusta conducir siguiendo las normas de circulación._

Vuelvo a casa, donde un olor terrible a perro me da la bienvenida junto a una gran pila de platos por recoger y limpiar. A mí el olor de Jacob ya no me molesta, pero Rosalie es otro asunto. A ella le disgusta el olor y por eso tengo que airear la casa en profundidad antes que ella regrese.

Cuando he recogido la mesa, he limpiado las migas que constantemente Jacob tira al suelo, he puesto el lavavajillas y estoy secando los platos, es cuando empieza el trabajo.

Mis hijos vuelven de sus respectivos nidos de amor. Y justamente hoy, Rosalie y Emmett han tirado abajo su casa número treinta y siete.

-Mamá –me dice Emmett riendo con el pelo lleno de astillas y en paños menores- ¿Para mañana podemos tener una casa nueva?

-Y a ser posible –pide Rosalie con su suficiencia típica- Un poco más grande que la anterior, con más espacio y luz y con una decoración moderna, nada de encajes en las cortinas.

Más cosas que hacer: diseñar, proyectar, construir y decorar una casa… Mi día debería tener por lo mínimo 50 horas.

Luego, solo tengo que… hacer las camas, fregar el suelo, limpiar la ducha (Rosalie siempre la deja llena de pelos), quitar el polvo (está por todas partes, lo veo por todo), reparar la caldera, limpiar los cristales… y como no, arreglar el armario de Alice.

¡Qué divertido tener una hija aficionada a las compras! Pues claro que es divertido pero… ¿Y cuando no sabe que ponerse y lo tira encima de la cama?, ¿Quién lo ordena?

_Claro, mamá Esme lo hará. Y hoy he tenido suerte porque el montón solo llega a los tres metros._

Me siento explotada. ¿Acaso no hay un sindicato de madres sobre atareadas? Tendría que crear uno pero… no tengo tiempo ni para eso. ¡Y luego está Carlisle! Con lo mucho que trabajo en casa no tengo tiempo para… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Es personal, no todo el mundo tiene que enterarse que yo y Carlisle hace tiempo que no tenemos un encuentro íntimo. ¡Maldita sea! Ya lo he dicho…

Y esta es mi vida… me paso el día entero en casa sin ni siquiera tener tiempo para mí. Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez de me di una tarde libre, que me fui a pasear, de compras, al cine… ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando me fui a cazar por última vez! Tengo demasiado trabajo en casa… Y no digamos de cuándo fue la última vez que me fui de viaje con Carlisle.

Necesito hacer algo interesante y atrevido… Pero no se me ocurre que hacer. Tampoco tengo tiempo para pensarlo, hoy tengo que poner quince lavadoras (nueve de ellas, solo de ropa de Alice) y preparar cena para dos (pero como si fuera para treinta).

Entre ropa, escobas, bayetas, platos y otros enseres se me ha pasado el día volando. Son las doce de la noche y mi marido aún no ha vuelto. ¡Mi adorable Carlisle!

A veces pienso que está más casado con el hospital que conmigo… aunque con el trabajo que tengo en casa ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de ponerme guapa para él… ¿Cuánto hacia que él y yo no…?

Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto ahora he de… ¡Oh no! Se ha estropeado la secadora… Es decir, que si las cosas van mal, todavía pueden ir peor.

Nada, que remedio, no me queda otra que tender la ropa manualmente. Cuando termino estoy reventada, no me puedo ni mover, y es que… ¡Aunque sea un vampiro estoy cansada!

Entonces es cuando oigo la voz de Nessie quejándose abajo.

-Tengo hambre –grita como una loca- ¿Es que nadie piensa en mí? Yo aquí muriéndome de hambre, llevo todo el día currando, que si Instituto, deporte, deberes…

-Ahora la abuela te preparará algo –le dice Bella para tranquilizarla mientras ella se acomoda en el pecho de Edward.

_¿Y yo no llevo todo el día también trabajando? ¡Qué desconsiderados que son!_

-Oye –le preguntaba Rosalie con su típico tono de voz autosuficiente a Emmett- ¿Sabes si Esme nos ha construido _ya _la cabaña?

-Pues ha tenido tiempo de sobras… -decia Emmett con fastidio en la voz.- No sé a qué espera.

_¡Encima! ¡No he parado en todo el día! No he tenido un solo minuto para mí misma. ¡Desagradecidos!_

-¿Qué haces Alice? –le pidió Jasper desde su habitación al ver a su esposa desesperada.

-Esto está mal ordenado –se quejó Alice lloriqueando- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel de mezclar algodón con licra? ¡Es una aberración!

-Venga, no llores –le consoló Jasper- Esme te lo arreglará otra vez.

Alice, haciendo una pataleta tomó el armario entre sus fuertes brazos y lo puso hacia abajo, de manera que todas las prendas se precipitaron hacia el suelo. Su habitación era un mar de camisas, faldas, pantalones, jerséis, abrigos…

Y, cuando me pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, de repente estuve rodeada de gente, más concretamente de los miembros de mi familia que me rodearon en un pis pas gritándome sus exigencias.

Y allí, sola, rodeada de vampiros furiosos empecé a pensar si eso era lo que quería para mí, si quería seguir viviendo como una esclava en mi propia casa. Ya os lo he dicho, no me importa fregar, limpiar, ordenar, cocinar, decorar… lo hago con mucho gusto porque quiero a mi familia y ellos necesitan lo mejor.

Pero entre amar con pasión a mi familia y ser la chacha… ¡Creo que esto no puede seguir así! Necesito tiempo para mí.

-Oye, que tengo hambre –gritó Reneesme sumamente furiosa contra mí.

-¿Y mi cabaña? –gritó Rosalie con las manos en las caderas- ¿Crees que voy a pasar la noche en esta casa?

-Reneesme tiene hambre –exigió Bella.

-Mi ropa está toda en el suelo –me gritó Alice desesperada- ¿Por qué la has desordenado?

-¿A quién hay que morder para que te hagan la cena? –dijo Jacob entrando en la sala.

-Arregla ya el armario y haz que Alice se calle –imploró Jasper.

-Mi hija sigue con hambre –me recordó Edward con rabia en los ojos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre mezclarme la ropa de esa manera? –seguía llorando Alice

-Una cabaña nunca puede dar tanto trabajo, -se explicó Emmett riendo- en un horita la hubieras tenido hecha.

-Y mañana necesito la camisa negra limpia y planchada. –gritó Alice exasperada.

-El estomago me ruje… me voy a desnutrir –lloró Reneesme sobre el hombro de su madre.

-**SILENCIO **–grité.

Y todos se me quedaron mirando. Yo había gritado, sí, yo Esme Cullen. Después de tantos años sirviendo a mi familia, por fin había explotado.

-Si tienes hambre –le dije a Reneesme- Pídele a tu madre o a tu padre –miré mal a Edward. Siempre había sido mi hijo preferido, ¿Por qué no me ayudaba ahora?- que te hagan un bocadillo.

Entonces me giré a Rosalie que me miraba con autosuficiencia.

-Si lo que quieres es una cabaña –le dije explotando- pues no destruyas las que te voy construyendo.

Entonces miré a Alice, mi Alice adicta a las compras y al desorden.

-Y si lo que quieres es un armario ordenado –le grité- ¡Lo ordenas tú! Y planchas y limpias la ropa, ya que estás.

Y me fui. Los dejé a todos sorprendidos y sin respiración. Subí las escaleras y entré en el despacho de mi marido que todavía no había vuelto de trabajar. Tomé uno de sus numerosos folios esparcidos sin orden por encima de su escritorio.

Con un bolígrafo grueso estampé un gran lema que sería mi eslogan, como mínimo hasta que hiciera lo que me disponía a hacer. ¡Un par de locuras que llevaba cien años preparando!

Bajé al salón y, justo delante de la pantalla del televisor de plasma pegué mi pancarta: _¡Mamá en huelga!_

-Así que en huelga, eh? -se rió Emmett divertido desde mi espalda.

-Si Emmett –le dije seria y en mis trece- Y por mucho que me insistas no voy a construirte la dichosa cabaña.

-No estoy aquí por eso –me sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos. Parecía estar pensando algo- Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Eso crees? –le pregunté. De Emmett era el único de mis hijos en el que nunca hubiera esperado comprensión y, tal vez un poco de lástima.

-Sí, lo creo –me dijo sincero- Te pasas el día en casa para que todo esté perfecto y nosotros no lo apreciamos.

-Emmett –le dije sincerándome con él- Me sorprendes…

-Ya bueno –me dijo riendo- ¿Sabes? Creo que te voy a ayudar en tu pequeña revolución.

-¿De verdad? –con Emmett como aliado no podía salir nada mal.

-Si –me dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros, cosa fácil ya que era casi medio metro más alto que yo.- ¡Cuenta con mi ayuda!

-Está bien –le sonreí.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¿Qué tal ahora? –me sonrió y empezó a contarme su plan secreto.

**Continuará…?**

Esme y Emmett en el mismo bando. ¡Qué miedo que dan! (sobretodo Emmett, claro está) Y qué opinará Carlisle de que su mujer esté en huelga. Y qué harán los Cullen para que todo esté perfecto sin la ayuda de Esme…

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

En fin, algunas ya me conoceréis, soy Aris y… ¡me encantan Carlisle y Esme! Así que como ya estoy casi acabando otro fic sobre ellos (_Mis pequeños demonios_) me he aventurado a escribir otro fic en clave de humor sobre mi pareja preferida (también escribo _Como conocí a vuestro padre_, que pretende ser la historia de Carlisle y Esme si fueran humanos, pero este es más serio y me cuesta más centrarme).

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review con sugerencias o tomatazos. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. El plan de Emmett

**Mamá en huelga.**

**Capítulo 2: El plan de Emmett**

No sé exactamente como he llegado a esta situación.

Ah, ya lo recuerdo. **Emmett.**

Él y sus planes para ayudarme con mi pequeña revolución. Aunque, en parte la culpa es mía por permitirle que me ayude.

Pero no puedo resistirme. Cada vez que alguno de mis hijos me pide algo debo hacerlo, y Emmett no es una excepción. Nosotros, aunque somos diferentes, siempre hemos tenido muy buena relación. Emmett es el más cordial de mis hijos y, aunque yo ya sabía que era propenso a la locura a gran escala, accedí a que me ayudara en mi huelga.

Y es que mi situación era desesperada. Necesitaba ayuda y Emmett era un gran pilar en el que sostenerme.

Su gran idea no fue tan grande como su tamaño. El quería que mi revolución sirviera para algo más que para dejar de planchar la ropa y eso se me hacía difícil.

-Necesitas divertirte –me dijo riéndose con muchos ánimos.- Te pasas el día en casa cuidándonos. Ya somos mayores, mamá. Tómate unas vacaciones.

Pero esa idea no me satisfizo mucho. Irme de vacaciones era sinónimo de irme lejos y de no ver a mis hijos en unas semanas. Y tenía una hija adicta a celebrar fiestas. No me convenía. Lo que quería era menos trabajo, no unas vacaciones perfectas y una casa hecha un desastre cuando volviera.

Así que, como Emmett me encontró poco predispuesta a negociar, me dijo que él mismo elaboraría un plan estupendo para que me lo pasara bien.

Y cometí un error. Accedí y lo dejé en sus manos. **En manos de Emmett. **

**En menudo lio me he metido.**

Yo, por mi parte, mientras mi hijo se encerraba en el estudio de Carlisle y meditaba planes malignos para mí, yo decidí ir a ver a mi siempre joven y adorable marido al hospital.

Lo encontré en seguida, fui siguiendo el rastro de las babas de las enfermeras. Allí lo encontré, en su consulta. La sala de espera estaba llena de jovencitas que fingían dolencias para acosar a mi marido.

Toqué a la puerta de su consulta y entre sin esperar respuesta. Por suerte estaba solo detrás de su mesa.

-Mi amor –me dijo cuando me acerqué a él y me senté encima de sus rodillas.- Que contento estoy de que hagas venido a verme. Ha sido un día agotador.

-Estoy en huelga –le dije. Se lo espeté así sin más para que pudiera digerirlo mejor. Me miró extrañado y me pasó una mano por la espalda.

-¿Estamos hablando de…? –me dijo con miedo en la mirada.

-Si –le dije. Si existe un hombre que me entiende con solo una mirada, ese es Carlisle.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó con una mueca triste.

-Me he cansado. –le dije con sinceridad- Es mucho trabajo y muy poca satisfacción.

Carlisle abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No sabía que fuera tan malo –dijo para sí mismo. –Esme, mi vida. Puedo… intentaré hacerlo mejor.

-Carlisle, tu ya me ayudas –le dije. Siempre tan comprensivo…

-Entonces… ¿es cuestión de tiempo? ¿Necesitas más tiempo, cariño? –me pidió besándome dulcemente.

-Todo el día –le contesté envolviendo su cuello con las manos. Su semblante se volvió serio y, a la vez picarón. Me agarró muy fuerte por los brazos y me tumbó sobre la mesa.

-Bueno –me dijo tumbándose sobre mi- Cómo quieras… Podemos comenzar ahora mismo si quieres…

-La cuestión es que ya le he pedido ayuda a Emmett –me dije mientras aceptaba su pasión con alegría.

Pero se ve que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Se levantó de sobre mí, se alejó corriendo y se estampó contra el armario dejando una gran abolladura en su forma. Todas las cajas de pastillas que había sobre el armario le cayeron sobre la cabeza.

-Esme –me dijo con una cara muy seria y el pelo lleno de sobres efervescentes.- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

-De mi revolución anti limpieza –le dije evidenciando con palabras la evidencia.- ¿De que si no?

-Pues es un alivio –me dijo.

Entonces entendí que él se pensaba que estábamos hablando de R.V.F. Bueno, o como él lo llama: Reproductividad vampírica frustrada. Asuntos de cama, cosas de mayores, encuentros íntimos entre papás… Os hacéis una idea.

En eso no estaba en huelga, pero como si lo estuviera porque no tenía tiempo. Aunque quien, sabe, puede que ahora…

Volví a casa con mi perfecto marido cuando me encontré a Emmett en la puerta muy sonriente.

-Buenos días mamá –me dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Cuando puedas sube a mi despacho.

Le sonreí yo también y me aferré fuertemente a la mano de Carlisle. Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado mi revolución cuando entré en la casa. Estaba hecha una pocilga. Había ropa por todas partes, montones de platos sin limpiar, polvo, cristales sucios y olía fatal.

Era evidente que mis hijos todavía necesitaban a su mamá. Subiendo al despacho encontré todavía más suciedad. Incluso un tanga de mi marido en un picaporte. Increíble.

-Ese es el espíritu que me gusta –me dijo Emmett cuando me vio entrar con el tanga en la mano.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera sonrojado hasta que me hubiera salido humo por las orejas. Pero afortunadamente soy un vampiro y eso no me pasa.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett? –le pregunté. Estaba un poco molesta, no iba a negarlo, por el estado en el que se encontraba mi santuario, mi templo, mi casa. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan descuidado? Definitivamente, había criado una manada de lobos.

-Aquí tienes –me dijo blandiendo una carta- Es tu lista.

-¿Mi lista? –le pregunté tomando el sobre y abriéndolo.

-Es una lista homologada de marca Emmett el grande –me contestó muy serio.- Son las diez locuras que realizaremos en familia durante un largo periodo de prueba. No te preocupes, estarás bajo mi supervisión.

-No me preocupo –le dije tomando el papel entre mis manos- Me asusto.

Y entonces le pegué una ojeada rápida al papel y me espanté en grado sumo. ¿Cómo demonios se podía ser tan… tan Emmett? Culpa mía por confiar en él. Y en menudo lio me había metido.

**LISTA HOMOLOGADA DE EMMETT EL GRANDE**

_Destinatario: Esme Cullen_

_Empleo: Mamá en huelga_

_Estado civil: Casada (su marido le saca 200 años)_

_Diagnostico: Necesita urgentemente una gran dosis de diversión al estilo Emmett Cullen._

_Se receta: Los diez pasos siguientes:_

_Ir de fiesta con los Vulturis_

_Robar artículos comprometidos en unos grandes almacenes_

_Quemar el armario de Alice_

_Ir de caza con Edward, Jasper y Emmett _

_Tener sexo en el hospital_

_Salir de compras con Bella, Rose, Jane, Leah y Alice._

_Emborracharse_

_Ir a ver un partido de beisbol con Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y Carlisle. _

_Pasar una noche a solas con tus hijos. _

_Ir a una reunión de tupper sex con Bella, Jane, Alice y Rose._

De acuerdo. Quiero decir, que había cosas que podían haber sido peor. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que Emmett había sido bastante indulgente conmigo.

Por ejemplo ir de fiesta con los Vulturis no tenía nada de malo. Había ido otras veces cuando Carlisle quiso visitarlos hace cincuenta años. Eran muy calmados, sus fiestas eran una especie de bailes de la corte francesa del siglo diecisiete.

Robar algo… lo compraría y le diría a Emmett que lo había robado. Mentiría. Quemar el armario de Alice iba a ser complicado y muy peligroso. Jasper me ayudaría, se que odia ese armario tanto como yo.

Ir de caza con mis hijos seria incluso divertido por no decir tener sexo en la oficina de Carlisle. Lo había deseado siempre.

En cuanto a ir de compras con mis hijas no sería un problema. Me tendría que armar de una tarjeta de crédito enorme y mucha paciencia. Y no sé si siendo vampiro el alcohol me haría daño. Puede que Emmett no pensara en eso…

Ir a un campo de beisbol con mis hijos sería divertido al igual que pasar una noche con ellos como madre e hijos. El último punto… tampoco iba a pasar nada, ¿verdad? Una noche de chicas algo subidita de tono. Nada más.

-¿Aceptas? -me preguntó Emmett sonriente.

-Si –le dije mientras firmaba el contrato que me tendía con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida al programa Emmett –me gritó mientras me sacudía la mano en señal de acuerdo- Mañana empezamos.

Sería divertido. Incluso puede que lo pasara bien. Emmett no había sido muy duro conmigo.

Aunque, claro, en esos momentos aún no sabía lo equivocada de que estaba y en el enorme lio que me había metido al aceptar la ayuda de Emmett.

**Continuará…?**

No os podéis imaginar lo difícil que me ha sido escribir este capítulo. Lo he escrito tres veces de arriba abajo y ninguna de las tres veces se parecía en absoluto. Al final me he decidido por esta versión, espero que os guste.

Como ya podéis intuir, las misiones no serán tan fáciles como Esme piensa. De hecho, encontrará muchas sorpresas y… todas ellas bajo la supervisión de Emmett. Así que, en el próximo episodio más Emmett y Esme con… los Vulturis y una fiesta. ¿Sobrevivirán?

¡Y solo me queda decir que millones de gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero que os guste.


End file.
